Cellular telephones (“cell phones”) have become a very popular and a convenient means of interacting and networking for various purposes (“interaction”), such as social/personal and business/professional. Persons can exchange their cell phone numbers for such interaction and contact each other generally whenever they want to without any restriction. Such exchange which results in the disclosure of the persons' cell phone number, may then be abused (e.g., called undesirably), misused (e.g., distributed undesirably), etc. with limited to and sometimes no ability to restrict such undesirable actions. Alternately, one or both of the interacting persons may need to change their cell phone number (e.g., after moving to a different region) without having the ability to provide their new cell phone number to the other interacting person to continue such interaction.